1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a display device, more particularly, to a display device having improved durability and stability.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Most flat panel displays, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic light emitting diode (OLED), include a display panel formed through a thin film process and a receiving member receiving and supporting the display panel.
The receiving member includes various parts such as a mold frame and a chassis. The mold frame and the chassis have different thermal deformation volumes so that a failure may occur during a manufacturing process or while being used or durability may be deteriorated.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.